Nami
" She is the one who controls the waves... and controls her emotions...also...she is one with the ocean." ''— Kotori Itsuka '''Nami '(波 pronounced Nami) is a spirit who has been drawn to Earth after Anabelle's powers have been sealed by Shido Itsuka. She is a spirit who uses hand movements and has hydrokinesis and glaciokinesis abilities. History Nami loved the ocean waves. She loved the smell of the ocean breeze and walk on the sandy beach. Nami just loves the beach in general. She would always just sit on the rocks of the beach and just hear the ocean waves crashing into each other that give her a pleasure feeling of being in peace and relaxation. It made her feel safe by hearing the ocean crash into the shores. One day as she was listening to the waves crash, a huge tsunami was forming around the island. The citizens of the Arubi Island panicked. But, Nami somewhat didn't hear the voices of terror and fear. She hoped that the soothing waters can calm the citizens and control their emotions. She wanted to live in a better place where she could just rest in peace and letting her emotions flow like water. She smiled. This is her fate. She wanted to die peacefully with something that made her peaceful. The tsunami started to hurdle towards the Arubi Island. It destroyed everything it touches and Nami vanished with the waves. After the devastating wave, a space quake hit the Tenguu City. Both the ASTs and Katatoskr were alarmed by this space quake. The ASTs observed the hole of the spirit's landing. The hole was filled with water. On the middle of the crate, there lies a body that is sealed inside of a pearl, awakening from the sphere. She broke out of the pearl and saw the ASTs preparing for an attack. Nami started to surround her with trails of water and launched her attack, nearly killing all of the wizards. She didn't want the ASTs to disturb the peace that she wanted to live with. Nami then evaporated out of the scene and teleported to the Nachi Falls. Hours later, Nami sat by the roof of the pagoda and listened to the waterfall pour itself into the little lake. As time goes by, Shido Itsuka finds the wandering water spirit and talks to Nami. Shido was intrigued on how water really shaped Nami. Until then, Shido asks Nami to go on a date and try to live an ordinary life. She accepts the life of a teenager and sealed her powers for the sake of her hometown. Nami also has an Inversion form. But, she only equips the Inversion when the peace disrupts tremendously. Appearance Nami is a youthful gorgeous girl with long,mocha brown hair. On the back of her hair, she has wave hair that goes up to her knees. She is known for her sapphire eyes. Her eyes gleam like the sparkling river that flows through Jannah. Spirit Powers & Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Nehalennia (Goddess of the North Sea) Weapon: Tai-Chi, Hydrokinesis , Glaciokinesis Astral Dress: Ao Shun (北海の龍王, The Dragon King of the North Sea) * Ao Shun: Ao Shun is an Astral Dress that is woven by the mermaids that hide within the deep depths of the ocean. Ao Shun protects Nami from attacks that are the opposite elements of water such as fire, laser, etc.The hue of the dress symbolizes faith, truth, and heaven. The dress is bestowed to the mind and the body. Tai-Chi * Tai-Chi: 'Nami can perform quick Tai-Chi exercises to create and manipulate water or ice by will. Hydrokinesis * '''Hydrokinesis: '''Nami has the ability to manipulate water. What's very unique with the water she maneuvers with is that the water can cut like steel and can destroy an entire building or a healing buff that her allies can surround itself with. Nami can also create water right out of her hands whenever she needs it to defend herself or fend off her enemies. Glaciokinesis * '''Glaciokinesis: '''Nami has the ability to manipulate/create ice. She can freely create ice barriers to defend herself or her allies with strong ice. The ice is 10 times stronger than dry ice's durability is so it may be useful when dodging a powerful attack. Nami has 7 spells so far: * '''Ebb and Flow [ '干満 ''']: Nami generates a flow of water to her allies that heals them for a short period of time. When enemies are hit, they are damaged. * Venus' Curse [ 'ビーナスの呪い ']: 'Nami can create a water bubble that will make the enemies trapped into the aqua bubble for 3 seconds. * '''Heaven Summon: Leviathan [ '天国の召喚リバイアサン ']: '''Nami has the ability to summon Leviathan and detonate tidal waves towards their enemies. * '''Downpour [ '土砂降り]: Summons the rain to pour down, allies that are in touch with the rain will increase aerial movement for 10 seconds and an attack boost. * 'Harbin [ 'ハルビン ']: '''Nami creates an ice wall that blocks enemies' attacks. * '''Blizzard Shower [ 'ブリザードシャワー ']: '''Summons 6 large icicles that deal damage to its enemies and freezing them for 5 seconds. * '''Freya's Step [ 'フレヤの歩み ']: '''Nami floats in the air and generates ice on the battleground that slows the enemy's movement speed for a limited amount of time. * '''Twin Dragons [ 'ツインドラゴンズ ']: '''Nami summons 2 dragons and bursts towards her enemies, dealing damage and ignores defense for 5 seconds. Overall, Nami is mostly a defender and a mage who deals magical damage from afar. Inversion Powers and Abilities Inversion Form '''Demon: '''Scylla (深い恐怖 '' Horror of the Deep) '''Weapon: '''Energy Sphere, Staff '''Astral Dress: ??? * Scylla: 'Nami wears a purple dress which is the opposite of what she wore on her Spirit form. She resembles as the silent night, just as how she loves to kill her enemies. Peacefully and gracefully. Legends have said, those who sail pass Scylla faced their worst nightmares. A very few people lived to share the story of them encountering Scylla for which she is the Horror of the Deep. So far, her Inversion Mode has 3 abilities: *'Stance: Mermaid [ '''スタンス：人魚]: 'Nami can turn into a mermaid for an hour. Each of her attacks will send forth waves that will increase movement speed for allies. Enemies hit will have a bleed effect on their body for 10 seconds. *'I am a monster! [ '私はモンスターです! ']: 'Nami summons 4 tentacles underneath her dress and commands them to strike at their enemies. Enemies hit will get poisoned for 8 seconds. *'Effect:Tide-caller's Blessing [ '天才の祝福 ']: '''For every 30th attack, Nami and her allies will put a temporary eel tangle towards their target and bind them for 7 seconds. Magical Attributes * '''Water manipulation: '''Thanks to her Angel's blessing, she may now manipulate water from a glance of an eye and a wave of a hand. Ratatoskr's Spirit Data Spirit Form * Risk Factors:AA * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: S * Angel: AAA ** Strength: 150 ** Consistency: 230 ** Spiritual Power: 192 ** Agility: 100 ** Intelligence: 178 Inversion Form * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: AA * Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA * Angel: SS ** Strength: 200 ** Consistency: 150 ** Spiritual Power: 250 ** Agility: 160 ** Intelligence: 183 Trivia * Nami gets grumpy all of the time * This is the author Spacealiens1's second creation! ( if it's allowed ) * Nami is still learning how to make good use out of her powers * Scylla is a Greek monster who haunts sailors every time they pass through Scylla's area * Nehalennia is the goddess of the North Sea * Ao Shun is the Dragon King of the North Sea * Her favorite food/drinks are macarons and frappuccinos * Although she may manipulate water, she cannot manipulate soda or any sort of alternative liquid. * She doesn't like Kotori because she's a fire spirit, but they're still good with each other Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters